Omega Supreme (Level)
Omega Supreme is the eighth level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "The Last Line Of Defense Stands Between Megatron And Total Supremacy, The Giant Autobot Omega Supreme." —War for Cybertron:Decepticons I advise you to use a light bot with who is fast a re-covering health. Note if you get stuck Soundwave can be unlocked in this level be finding his Data Disk in Part Two. Beginning= Location: Iacon Outskirts Megatron: Stand Your Ground! Skywarp: Stand Our Ground? He's Already Knocked Us Clear Down The Mountain! Barricade: 'We Don't Stand A Chance Against Omega Supreme. We Need To Retreat! 'Starscream: I Tried To Warn You This Would Happen... Megatron: Silence! You Brought This Ruin Upon Us, Starscream... You And Your Treachery! Starscream: Attitude Is A Refection Of Leadership, My Lord. The Mindless Loyalty You Get From These Drones Has Left You...Blinded To What You Really Need. Kill Me If You Like, Megatron... It Will Not Make You Right. And It Will Not Move Omega Supreme A Mechanometer. Skywarp: He's This Way! Barricade: What Do You Want Us To Do?! Megatron: No More Games, Starscream. Can You Re-Ignite The Link Between The Core And Trypticon Station? Starscream: If You Lead, Megatron... I Will Follow. Megatron: Very Well. Decepticons... ATTACK!!! —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= Part One, Cliffjumper will send the guards to stop you. First take out the Large Swarm. Then, Laser Guard and Turrets. Then destroy the Generators to your left and right. Jump to the right and then jump up to the area where Cliffjumper was at. There should be a Defender and Shield Tank. After Defeating them, walk to the door. (Inside is a Melee Specialist) In the next area, a Ground Crawler, Large Swarms, and turrets will be blocking you from the button. Next hit the button transform to vehicle mode and jump the gap using the ramp. In the next area, you'll be chasing Cliffjumper. The best way Ii found is to be in vehicle form and RUN AT HIM (He should transform and run a way to a farther location to shoot at you) Also in this area in a Data Disk (After passing the first vehicle drive under, keep your see open to see the Data Disk. It is near the second drive under only able to be reached by using an air bot in vehicle mode to reach it. It is over the dark energon.) Watch you health and keep running once health is high. soon he'll run in to a wall and you'll pass him. End Part One. |-|Part Two= You should see Jetfire and he'll call the guards to attack you. First, take up the Defender. Next the Laser Guard and Turrets. Then, the shield goes down. Jetfire will run off and two Melee Specialist will come out to attack you. (Two energon cubes are in the light vehicle drive-unders.) Enter the door, and chase after Jetfire. (Do the thing you did to get pass Cliffjumper, transform and gun it. Also, use the light vehicle drive under to hide and regain health.) Repeat and after awhile, you'll chase him to the end. He'll run off and you'll be in a room with many swarms attacking you.(Melee attack them) In this room you should see the Data Disk to Soundwave. (It in the middle of the platforms in to your right.) Hit all three buttons in the room to unlock the door and show the path things you jump on. (Left side of the room) Now, enter the door. End Part Two. |-|Part Three= Next, you'll chase Jetfire in a room just like the ones before, but the defenses are on. (Avoid stopping or you'll get hit by the attack sent by the defense system.) Chase after him doing want you did earlier. The last Data Disk is near the door he runs in.(It is in the corner.) Next enter the door to fight him. He'll run at you, (can be avoid by jumping) drop bombs (knock you off your feet, jump to avoid), and shoot at you. (dodge those). After you defeat him, Enter the door and follow the hallway to fight Omega Supreme. |-|Part Four= I have found that he does: *In Part One: **'Attack #1', he takes his left hand, the one with those large pinches and red circle light and smashes the left side of the screen. Dodge by going center screen in front of the Autobot symbol area or the right side. **'Attack #2', he takes his right hand, the one that looks drill like and smashes the right side of the screen area. Dodge by going center screen in front of the Autobot symbol area or the left side. **'Attack #3', he takes both hands and hit the center screen. Dodge by going left or right. *In Part Two: **'Attack #4', he takes his hand and swipes across the screen. Dodge by jumping up and across to the other side. **'Attack #5', he takes his left hand and smashes it straight down. When he lifts it up, jump to avoid an explosion **'Attack #6', you see a target on you the best way to avoid them is to run, or hide behide your shield. *In Part Three **'Attack #7', he take both hand combines both attacks #1 & #2. Dodge by being in the center. **'Attack #8', he opens chest to shoot blast at you. Jump to avoid damage. **'Attack #9', he takes both heads hit them against the wall the shoot over your head, then he'll lift this hands and shoot across the ground. The best way to avoid damage is to jump when the lifts his hands. |-|End= Megatron: The Infusion Is Complete. The Core of Cybertron And All Of Its Power...Belongs To Me. The Pitiful Remains Of The Autobot Army Will Come. They Will Challenge The Dark Energon... And They... Will... Fail. The Autobots Are Broken. Cybertron Has Fallen. Nothing Remains To Challenge Me Here. This World—And Soon, Every World—Will Bow To Me.' All Hail, LORD MEGATRON!' —War for Cybertron:Decepticons So you finished to Decepticon Campaign, the war is not finished there is an Autobot Version too. Notes *'First Data Disk' is found in Part One when you are chasing Cliffjumper above dark energon to the right. (Need Air Bot to reach) *Soundwave's Data Disk can be found in this level in part two. *In the battle between Omega Supreme I classify part based on his health bar segments. Walkthrough Notes *Walkthrough use Quoits and words found in the Game, Transformers: War for Cybertron: Decepticons (DS Version) By Activision Inc. **Those Parts are mark by —"War for Cybertron:Decepticons" Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)